


Get over it James

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk James, James being an ass, James can't get over it, M/M, Married Sheith, Pining James Griffin, Vomiting, nad punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: James still can't let go of his need for Keith's dick.





	Get over it James

"Shiro doesn't love you, Keith, it's not a healthy relationship for you to end up with the same man you cling to so obsessively, you need to move on and forget him and marry someone healthier."

Keith punched James in the nads.

"For the last time I'm not dumping my husband of five years and all our kids just so you can have my dick all for yourself. Also, you're drunk."

Then James puked all over Keith's shoes and passed out and Keith had to call Leifsdottir, Rivazi, and Kinkade to come and pick him up.


End file.
